


Он не кусается, правда!

by littledoctor



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: Отбечено LaSuen





	Он не кусается, правда!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Won't Bite, Honest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928769) by [nostalgia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia). 



> Отбечено LaSuen

— Я не каждому позволяю его трогать.

Донна облизнула губы. 

— Это вдохновляет. — Она жадно протянула руку.

Он поймал ее за запястье. 

— Еще нет.

— Почему? — Она шептала. Шепот казался наиболее уместным.

— Ты можешь его напугать.

Донна посмотрела на него, стараясь выглядеть как можно менее страшной. 

— Не думала, что бывают такие большие.

Доктор серьезно кивнул.

— Только на Галлифрее.

— Ты часто его трогаешь?

— Лишь когда вынужден. Честно говоря, я его немножко боюсь. Но я хочу, чтобы ты его увидела. Раз ты… Донна.

Донна улыбнулась ему над пульсирующей плотью. 

— Спасибо. Для меня это многое значит. — Эта штука и вправду впечатляла. — Хотела бы я себе такой.

— Правда?

Она кивнула.

— Ага. Хотя, наверное, иметь только его без всего остального будет странно. Бесполезно, во всяком случае.

— Он не бесполезен! — воскликнул Доктор.

— Шшш, — Донна указала на обвисающий бугорок. — Не думаю, что ему нравится, когда ты так кричишь.

Доктор уставился на нее в тусклом свете и сглотнул.

— Похоже, ты многое знаешь о таких вещах.

— Ну, это как с кошками, верно?

— Что? При чем тут кошки? 

— Маленькие шипики, — сказала она. — Ты в курсе, что у котов на конце…

— Да, я знаю, и нет, ты не хочешь знать, как я это выяснил.

Донна вздрогнула. Она глянула вниз, на горячую плоть между ними. 

— Так что? Я могу его потрогать? — спросила она, затаив дыхание.

— Будь нежной, — Доктор прикрыл глаза.

Донна протянула руку и мягко накрыла его ладонью.

— Тверже, чем я думала.

Доктор открыл глаза.

— Он не должен быть твердым. Когда я его трогаю, он не твердеет.

— Может, я ему нравлюсь больше. — Она мягко подула и прошептала: — Я тебе больше нравлюсь?

ТАРДИС мурлыкнула.

— Мне она никогда не мурлычет, — заявил Доктор, вскакивая и ударяясь головой о консоль.

— Ревнуешь? — ухмыльнулась Донна, нежно поглаживая сердце ТАРДИС.

— Конечно, нет! — Он фыркнул. — В любом случае, мы должны убрать его назад. Один раз увидел, потом уже не так интересно.

— А, так теперь это ерунда? Потому что у него свои пристрастия? — Она погладила сердце как гладят любовника. Доктор сглотнул.

Донна посмотрела на него. Потом на сердце ТАРДИС. Потом снова на него. 

— Скажи мне, — заботливо поинтересовалась она, — что тебя это не заводит.

Доктор покраснел.

— Есть что-то в женских руках, гладящих кусок биоорганики.

Донна убрала руку, закрыла крышку панели и поднялась на ноги.

— Хочешь еще что-нибудь показать, пока ты в настроении?

Доктор рискнул. 

— Покажи твой и я покажу свой.

— Думала, ты никогда не попросишь.


End file.
